


Dancers' Lovers' Eternal Tale!

by ckmoonck



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Dancers Lovers, Love, Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckmoonck/pseuds/ckmoonck
Summary: After a dispute that occurred between them while they were in Hawaii, Donghae returned to Seoul while Eunhyuk went to Paris, the city he loved, which embraced most of their memories and the most important events, including the memories of their first vacation and the first time Eunhyuk drank alcohol.With every moment he walked between the roads, while he was drunk, he realized how much he falls in love with Donghae that he never forgot any details associated with him. So he was wondering whether all lovers as their situation or that he was just Obsessed Lover that almost about to lose his mind when they parting from each other this way.





	1. Don't take it too hard!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2019) collection. 



> \--
> 
> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2019 as part of Team Canon/AR/Future 2. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre.  
> Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://forms.gle/zU2p3U9ZkuZ7iDfTA)!
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Kevin Oh – "Lover"**  
> [lyrics](https://popgasa.com/2018/07/25/kevin-oh-lover-%EC%97%B0%EC%9D%B8/) **|** [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tL_vmjEAhA0) **|** [supplementary](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fd/78/33/fd78331e11b1dfd48545a89ad1a8fb5e.jpg) \- [prompts](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/56/21/d7/5621d70410dc72d3f9f7af0c8290bffd.jpg)

 

 

 

 

 

After allowing his fans to take photos of him while roving in Paris. Then, he took a selfie of him then sent it via his account in Instagram while he was sitting in one of the seats outside the cafe.

 

 

Only a few moments until he noticed his phone which was lighted... There were messages arrived from someone he named him in his contact with "My Love"...

 

He smiled as he opened it and read it word by word...

 

"Hyukkie!! Were you waiting for my message even though you weren't answering it?? Just tell me, are you still angry at me?"

 

"I see you drinking coffee now :) Will you plan to drink wine later? Are you trying to forget what happened?"

 

"Sorry about that action!! Don't take it too hard on your precious self^^ Consider it as one of our disagreement, which we used to deal with. It doesn't even compare to what happened in Paris 2012, remember?"

 

"Despite our parting and I cried all the way back to Seoul, but I always forgive you because I love you, my friend! Hope you enjoy your vacation alone without me in Paris :)"

 

"Just noticed that you are still wearing our engagement ring :) I also wearing it. You don't know how happy I am to see it in your finger :) That's means you have hope that we are still Lovers, right?"

 

During reading those messages from Donghae, his lover, all his feeling were overflowing in the form of tears as cinder, feeling its heat as if a fire had ignited in his eyes and replay a tape of their memories of their first vacation they had spent together in April 2012 in Paris.

  
  
  


 

 

On the 2nd of April, 2012. At 1 AM,

 

The aura of happiness was on Eunhae face as they packed their luggage, checked and arranged their clothes carefully. Later, Donghae took his camera and charged it while Hyuk was preparing the outfits they would wear in their way to the airport.

 

"Wonderful Hyuk... At this time, tomorrow we will be in Paris! I'm excited that I can't sleep," Donghae said that made Hyuk smiled and then replied, "Me too.. I've been waiting for this moment for three years. It's true we went there a year ago but we didn't stay for a longer time! This time we'll sit there for about a week. Above this, we'll have a photoshoot there in many nice places. I feel a nice feeling whenever I thought about it."

 

Donghae smiled and then lay down on the bed and said, "True.. although we'll be filming there but I'll bring my camera and take some special photos of us throughout our trip there.. we'll make special memories this time."

 

Hyuk finished from preparing and then lay down beside Donghae and said, "As long as we are together, every passing second is a special and precious moment for me. Because of that, I planned to spend alone time, only you and me. So, stay beside me there, understand?"

 

Donghae' eyes smiled and he kept wondering about what Hyuk planned so he asked, "What are your plans? Tell me!"

 

"I'll not tell you anything! Just look forward to it as soon as we arrived there! Now, let rest a little before our flight time," Hyuk replied and closed his eyes trying to sleep but Donghae still wondering so he said, "What is this? Why you keep it a secret? I already told you what I'm going to do but you still make it mysterious."

 

Hyuk opened his eyes and looked at him then said, "Ah~ Why you understand it this way? I just wanted to surprise you so you don't feel boring while we there."

 

"Ok! Don't get angry! I'll look forward to it," Donghae said that then turned his body to other side and tried to sleep.

 

Although it was nothing serious happen but Hyuk, who love Donghae very much, don't want him sleeping in this mood so he got close to him and gave him back hug then kissed his nape saying, "Sorry... I just don't want anyone to know about it so they don't follow us everywhere we go.. I need just us together!"

 

"Why? I love the members too and want us to stay and go together," Donghae replied as he turned to face Eunhyuk and this time Hyuk just kissed him then said, "I don't have a lot of money... I can't pay for everyone but only us..."

 

"Let just bring Siwon with us..," Donghae didn't complete his sentence because Hyuk put his hand on his mouth and said, "Hush! Don't even told him about it.."

 

Donghae sighed saying, "Ah~ I Don't know why Siwon and you still have this -about to fight each other- relationship! You guy similar to each other. You should love each other and celebrate your birthday together there."

 

"Why you keep talking about Siwon? Are you love him more than me?" Eunhyuk asked him directly.

 

"Oh come on! We are EunSiHae! We are the closest friends. At least if you don't want all members accompanied us, just let Siwon join us!"

 

A long silent moment passed then Hyuk asked him, "Why you try to bring him with us? Are you afraid to stay with me alone? Am I that scary for you?"

 

"No.. I don't mean it this way... Ok! OK! Just do whatever you want. I'll rest my eyes now... good night." Just this way, Donghae say it then give his back to Eunhyuk and closed his eyes that were about to cry.

 

Eunhyuk kept quiet didn't believe Donghae words... Not only that, he even didn't know why Donghae behaved this way and finished their talk...

 

His mind kept thinking, _'Did he afraid of me? What are his reasons? Ah, should I just tell him about my plans? No.. He'll love it. I'm sure of that...'_

 

After long thinking of what Donghae said to him, about bring the members, _'Why his words now hurt me? If I'm rich, sure I'll bring them with us but... I'm this obliging man who spends my money and gives the most to my parents. Even though this kind-hearted man who make me gain a good income this year by debut with him in our sub-band, D &E... How can I give back and thank you for that? That's why I planned this surprise for you... my love.' _

 

At this point, he looked at Donghae's hair and stroked it, smelled its scent then kissed his head while whispering to him, "Good night my Love!"


	2. Heading to Paris!

 

 

 

At 9 am,

The sound of noise in outside makes Hyuk woke up, he looked at Donghae, who was still asleep, then checked his phone and looked at the time. Then, he asked himself about the source of this noise, so he got up and went out of the room. He met Leeteuk, the manager and another man who met him in SM building.

He observed that they were trying to keep their eyes away from him but he asked them, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, don't care about this, you and Donghae be ready to leave to Paris with Shindong," Leeteuk told him angrily, then addressed the manager. "The rest and I will leave on the next flight."

Then everyone left and Hyuk remained puzzled. He didn't understand why their conversation, which made all that noise ended strangely.

 

 

Hyuk returned to his room and woke Donghae in his own way, just kissing him on the lips as he gently told him, "Wake up, we'll leave after two hours, I'll have a bath now if you want to shower with me, get up quickly."

As usual, Donghae doesn't miss such an opportunity, so he opened his eyes difficulty and responded, "Oh! wait for a little!"

"I'll not wait! Come and take a quick shower with me."

Although it's something they get used to doing every day, it's an indispensable routine. Especially this period, the appearance of Hyuk naked with his blond hair captured the breath and made him intrigued, can't keep his eyes away from him.

 

Hyuk smiled when he saw Donghae, who was still rubbing one of his eyes and his other eye, staring at his body and specifically gazing at just one place. Then he said, "Wow, you're too healthy!"

"This is because I bathed in cold water like snow! Oh! how refreshing is this, like making love with you as soon as you wake up."

Donghae was surprised by his response so his eyes opened widely as he asked, "What?"

Hyuk just laughed at his reaction and then turned to the shower and rubbed his dick quickly till he ejected and then sighed.

Donghae saw him after he finished undressing and just kept his underwear on, then told him hesitantly, "If you want to do it, I mean if you really want to do it with someone ... Why don't you start dating someone?"

"Shut up .. You don't know!" Hyuk mumbled of this between himself but Donghae didn't hear him well. He approached him and asked him, "Did you say something?"

 

_"Oppa! I love you!"_

_"Oppa, why do you keep ignoring me since I confessed to you of my feelings?"_

_"Are you by chance dating someone I don't know?"_

_"Oppa, why are you so cold-hearted?"_

_"You really are an unemotional person? You made me hate you so much after I loved you!"_

 

 

His mind retrieved all those words from the past by that moment, and his eyes cried for that because he simply couldn't respond directly to those sentences that were spoken to him at that time.

Simply, because he didn't receive the love he wished and couldn't exchange a feeling he doesn't have towards her. He didn't want to manipulate her heart and couldn't give her what she wanted so that he treated her coldly but his heart still hurting him.

How her feelings changed from love to hate, has made his heart broken. It is something he didn't really expect and that still frightens him to start a new love. And even if he wants to start a new relationship, he wants to be eternal and does not change no matter how the seasons changed.

 

His mind was echoing that moment, "Love does not change!"

So he mumbled, "Love ... Does not change"

 

As soon as Donghae heard it, he laughed, Hyuk noticed what was going on and then turned his head away from him, making the stubborn Donghae went to the other side and stared at him and here he noticed his sad features.

 

"What's wrong? I didn't change! Look at my face is still as I was during the training period! I know you were expecting me to change as soon as I got to fame, remember what happened? When you bet with Junsu that I will change! But you perceived it yourself and even everyone says that I never changed. Even though you and I have been debuted in our sub-band, D&E. We got fame but I still like before. Right?"

"Right, you have not changed, you still that idiot I know," Hyuk said smiling. Inside his mind, all those words faded and he remembered how Donghae was crying behind the bathroom door and hit the wall as he shouted, "I will not change."

“You are the only one who has not changed from all the things that have changed, including my life, which changed when I knew you," he could not say directly to him but it was in his head and he wanted to say to him one day.

"Take a quick bath, there's no time left to prepare before our flight," Hyuk told him, then left, leaving Donghae swimming in his thoughts as he kept gazing at his sexy back.

 

 

 

At 11 am,

Donghae and Hyuk arrived at the airport and took a selfie together and Donghae posted it through his Twitter account while waiting for the manager. He wrote, "With Eunhyuk ^^ Going to Paris ^^ Lets~~~~~~Go!!"

 

 

 

Shindong appeared with their bags and told them to get into the plane and not wait for the rest.

"Why?" Donghae asked.

"Just let's go without them, they're going to be late," Shindong replied simply.

"We can't leave without them," Donghae said, but Shindong replied, "Leeteuk hyung told us to leave without them. The rest will follow us on the next flight."

"Leeteuk hyung is acting strangely ... Today he was discussing with the manager ..." Hyuk stopped talking because Shindong interrupted him, saying, "Leeteuk hyung always behaves strangely ... let's get out of this and leave quickly."

 

 

As they wanted, their seats on the plane were next to each other, while Shindong sat in distant seats. So, they were very comfortable. Hyuk began talking about what awaited them in Paris and told him about the places and the fans who would be waiting for them. He took a photo of them together and posted it with a comment, "Let's go to Paris!!!!!!"

 

 

 

 

Donghae likes to hear Hyuk's conversations and was exciting to spend all this time with Hyuk and his endless conversations.

Hours passed and they talked and in the meantime ate their meal.

 

 

Two hours later, talking about the fans, Hyuk sighed and said, "You know, in 2009 when I went to Paris alone ... I was happy and sad at the same time!"

"Why?" Donghae asked him.

"I wanted to take you with me," Hyuk was supposed to say this but his tongue was heavy and he felt he could not say it and all he could say was, "There was a beautiful girl I met but I could not take her picture with her or even take her phone number I wished I was accompanied by an interpreter or someone who mastered English with me."

 

Donghae's features changed, he suddenly became sad, he did not know why, but he felt that Hyuk, who was hardened by his joke, had returned, so he responded angrily, "Are you saying you're happy now because I'll be your translator?"

Hyuk smiled bluntly. He could not control his actions and the angry features of Donghe made him like overwhelm him more.

“Yesterday, you told me that you prepared a surprise for me and today you tell me that I will be your translator so that you can talk to those strange girls," Donghae said angrily and loudly can be heard to those around him.

“I really prepared for you for a surprise there," Hyuk replied gently as he stroked Donghae's chin by his finger.

Donghae turned his face away from him and then said, "Get away from me! You're a liar!"

"If you do not believe me do not call me a liar! I just wanted to joke with you, Damn! you never change," Hyuk said with an angry tone that seemed obvious in his words.

And here Donghae noticed that he was able to enrage Hyuk so he smiled and said confidently, “I told you before... I didn't and will never change."  
Hyuk didn't reply and just closed his eyes and lean his head on the seat.

 

Donghae shook his shoulder, saying to him, "Yea, let's talk a bit! Haven't you slept enough time?"  
"Yes, I couldn't sleep comfortably because of you, you were waking me up whenever you kicking me or put your foot on my chest. Also, I made sure about our reservations and our rooms at the hotel, I command the staff to book us single rooms but they booked us a double room! I got mad... More kicking even in Paris."

After saying that, Hyuk opened his eyes and stared at Donghae, who had lightly hit his shoulder and then replied, "Why did you want single rooms?"

  
These words made Hyuk laughed and responded to his punch. Here, the war of punches among them started as they laughed and raised their voices until they saw the person standing behind them, Shindong, who punched them and then asked them to pay attention to their actions and assured them that among the passengers there were fans watching them and took photos of them. After hearing this, Eunhae turned to the right and left, saw some of the fans who waved to them as they did the same and then pointed at them to not to take a photo of them and not to publish it.

 

The fans were like, "What? Why?"  
Shindong went to them and told them to keep the pictures but never publish it and talked a little with them and then went to his seat. While Hyuk leans his head on the seat and closed his eyes, a moment passed in his memory that he couldn't forget.

 

  
  
"You say that you want to debut as official sub-band?" Lee Soo Man said this to Hyuk and Donghae after reading the lyrics of ‘Oppa Oppa’ song...  
"Yes," they both said at once.

Lee Soo Man said coldly, "You know, you two, I've heard a lot about you, you should stay two colleagues working like friends on and off camera. You have to understand what this means!"

 

Hyuk and Donghae lowered their heads a little, each of them was glancing at the other with the tip of his eye and Hyuk spoke, "We understand!"  
"Well, what will be the name of the band?" Lee Soo Man asked and Donghae answered him, "D&E."

 

"What does that mean?” He asked them and Hyuk answered him, "These are the first letters of our names and they also meet in the first and last word of 'Dance.’ We will be a band that relies heavily on dancing alongside the songs."  
Lee Soo Man convinced of what Hyuk said so he sat silently a little and then passed the papers to them and said, "Well, sign here on the contract."

 

Hyuk took it and browsed it fastly and then Donghae approached him and read it together.

One of the terms was clearly written, **'No dating each other'** and another was written underneath, **'Prohibited action\You should avoid doing it in public and private: going out on dates together, kissing each other, doing +18 in the dorm and the stage, Travel alone without a manager or schedule outside Seoul.'**

Even though they were surprised by their presence in the contract, but they felt a strange feeling, and didn't forget this feeling at all…

 

 

 

Every forbidden is desirable, and all these terms made Hyuk bolder to challenge and break it, but what stops him is a question...  
What if their punishment is only to dissociate the band and keep them apart from each other?

 

 

The memories of 2007 in Hyuk's mind and how his days passed without Donghae beside him were like hell to him.

Donghae leaving to China and Taiwan every time he had a schedule there was killing him! He dodged from saying goodbye to him every time; because he couldn't see him leaving in front of him. Donghae, that kind and warm - heart person, who came to him before he sleeps and cuddled hyuk deeply and kissed him while saying, "Come to the airport with me, I want your face to be the last beautiful thing I saw before I left Korea."

Because he is weak in front of the longing for Donghae and that big space that he left behind him...

 

Hyuk opened his eyes after thinking about all this and looked at Donghae sleeping next to him and he leans his head on his shoulder. Hyuk pushed him closer and hugged him by his arm and put his head on Donghae's head and slept deeply.

 

 

 

 

 

At 9:15 PM, _Paris time_  
They arrived in Paris, while they were at the airport waiting for their bags while using their phones, Hyuk told Donghae that he was planning to pass some places on their way to the hotel.  
Shindong, who was behind them, heard him and replied, "I’ll accompany you! Where do you plan to go? I'm hungry! Let's go to the restaurant first."

Hyuk just looked at Donghae’ eyes, who trying to say, _'Let's just let him accompany us this time.'_

Hyuk sighed and hardly replied, "Well ... but we'll pass the hotel first and put our bags there."

 

They left the airport immediately and headed for the hotel via train. Once they arrived at the hotel, they confirmed their bookings and put their bags in their rooms and gathered outside the hotel.

 

The hotel was close to the Eiffel Tower so they went there by foot and stood in front of it and met Kyuhyun there, and then they went to Arc de Triomphe and the other old buildings and took some pictures together and then passed a nearby restaurant, ate their food and took some pictures in the restaurant and then left and wandered at the streets.

 

 

 

 

Their sense of comfort and freedom there made them reluctant to return to the hotel so Donghae suggested watching a film in the cinema.

  
"I wish so but we have filming tomorrow! We must return to the hotel,” Shindong replied to him but Kyuhyun responded quickly, "Hyung if you don't want to watch just back to the hotel. Eunhae and I will go to watch a movie."

"No! We will back all of us now. You are under my responsibility!" Shindong answered directly.  
"But I still want to see a movie. Let's check if there is a cinema nearby," Donghae said then he walked around the place, Hyuk followed him then turned to say to Shindong, "Donghae and I will go see something and you go back to the hotel."

 

Shindong and Kyuhyun followed them, one of them said, "We will not let you enjoy alone."  
The other completed, "Either we go back together or go to the cinema together."  
Hyuk despaired of them and just went together looking for a nearby cinema.

 

 

 

After an hour,  
Everyone was tired of searching and decided to surrender.  
"If we came early we might be able to book a ticket," Shindong said and Kyuhyun replied, "It might be better to go to the hotel and look for good cinema place and see the movie schedules."  
"Why you're interested in watching a movie, the only one who asked for this is Donghae, we'll go later to see one, you don't have to accompany us," Hyuk said, then took Donghae's hand and said, "Let's go back to the hotel now."  
  
Shindong and Kyuhyun were strangely aware of Hyuk's behaviour and accompanied them to the hotel.

 

In the hotel, at 11 pm,  
Eunhae were in their room, Hyuk was organising his clothes and his things, Donghae was taking a warm bath.  
When Hyuk finished, he lay down on the bed and checked his Twitter account. All those tweets by fans about Eunhae made him happy and he felt how beautiful first night they spend it in Paris with Donghae so decided to take a selfie and then publish it with the word "Gnite:)"

 

 

 

He wanted to take shower with Donghae but his eyes surrender to sleep.  
  
Later, Donghae returned and saw him slept so he tried to wake him up several times, "Hyukie, you can't sleep before me, sit with me a little, don't let me alone!"

His tears rolled down his cheek, he fears that he couldn't sleep so he lay on Hyuk's body and buried his nose at Hyuk's neck and embraced his body silently while crying.  
  
Meanwhile, Hyuk hugged him and with his huge hand patted Donghae’s back and said calmly, "You are not alone, you idiot, I'm here under you!"

  
  
Donghae felt embarrassed but was relieved to hear that. He listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat over the pulse of Hyuk's heart until he calmed down and surrender to sleep quickly as he imagined that their hearts were dancing and enjoying the moment very much.


	3. The love was burning in their eyes

 

 

 

3rd of April, 2012

 

The next day,  
  
Eunhae woke up scared from the sound of door knockers and ringing of the phone. Donghae answered the call while Hyuk went to open the door.  
  
"Why do you wake up late? Come on prepares for the shooting! Everyone already prepared except you two," The manager said that after entered the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Hyuk said nothing but went to his phone immediately and looked at the time and then said, "But it's still early!"  
  
"I know! The photographers said it was the right time to shoot before the peak time, " The manager replied, and immediately Hyuk took his towel and went to the bathroom.  
  
Donghae finished the call and said, "Ok hyung, we will meet later." Then he got up from the bed and said to the manager, "You can wait outside, we'll come as soon as we're done."  
  
"It's ok! I'm waiting for you here," replied the manager.  
  
Donghae wanted to change his clothes but couldn't because the manager watching him. Especially as he wore his pyjamas without underwear, so he took his clothes and went to the bathroom.  
  
There, he stood in front of naked Hyuk who was showering. Donghae was wondering of Eunhyuk trust of his body, despite the number of times Donghae saw Hyuk naked but Hyuk never saw Donghae naked before.  
  
This time Donghae had no choice but to give his back to Hyuk and began to take off his clothes. Here, he noticed the sudden calmness of Hyuk so he turned towards him and he saw Hyuk staring at him with a big smile showing on his face.  
Donghae shyly tried to wear his underwear while yelling, "Don't look at me like that! The manger in our room is waiting for us ... I couldn't change my clothes in front of him!"  
  
  
Hyuk runs towards Donghae quickly and tried to stop him from wearing the underwear while glancing at Donghae's dick and with his other hand he was touching Donghae's butt.  
Donghae despaired of stopping him and kept yelling, "What are you doing? Stop! Stop it!"  
"What are you doing, you two? Get out immediately before I break the door!" Suddenly they heard the manager said that while trying to open the door.  
  
  
"We'll get out now!" Hyuk responded to him as he walked away and then washed his hand as he said, "Damn! I didn't expect you to be like that!"  
Donghae ignored him and continued to wear his clothes and didn't look to Hyuk when he got out wrapping the towel on his waist.  
  
A conversation rose slightly between Hyuk and the manager ended with Hyuk saying, "Don't throw orders at us! Go and wait for us at the bus!"  
Donghae finished wearing his clothes, brushing his teeth and styling his hair then went up to the room and saw Hyuk dried his hair so he walked to take his phone and a small bag, which he had his most important things inside it. Before he got out of the room he heard Hyuk said to him, "Sorry!"  
  
  
Donghae didn't know how to respond to him, he was angry and afraid at the same time, instead of answering face to face he preferred to go out and wait for him in the bus and there he would send him a message in their own private chat.  
  
Indeed, as soon as Donghae got on the bus took out his phone and typed to him, "I'm also sorry for what happened! I am afraid that he'll report us! If I stayed quiet😭"

 

  
Minutes later, he got a message from Hyuk saying, "Don't worry! I've taken care of it😎"  
The signs of comfort were painted on Donghae's face when he read his words and as soon as he lifted his eyes, he met Hyuk' eyes who got on the bus and then sat down on the seat next to him. Shindong came quickly and the crew was completed and they left to the location.

 

 

  
The photo shooting started and everyone was wary; because it wasn't just a photoshoot but they filming behind the scenes. Eunhae couldn't communicate freely and preferred to act naturally and forget what happened in the morning.

 

  
  
They continued moving to many places. They changed their clothes and were photographed even in their training room for the concert. The cameras were filming them all day.

 

 

  
During lunch and dinner, the crew and the manager were accompanying them.  
They simply didn't have time alone all day long.

 

  
  
After dinner with the staff, Donghae was watching Hyuk who was busy with his phone. Moments later, he sent to him, "Are you thinking of going out tonight?" But Hyuk didn't answer him for a while. This made Donghae upset and then stood and left the place.

  
  
Donghae heard footsteps behind him and that was Hyuk who said to him, "Stop! Where are you going?"  
"I don't know! Why did you ignore me? did you hated me because of what happened in the morning?" After Donghae said that his tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Hyuk hugged Donghae's face with his hands and wiped his tears as he told him, "Why you still remember that? I told you I'm sorry, I was just busy looking for movie theatres close to this place and I think I found one! Shall we go and see the movies they're going to show tonight?"

  
Donghae smiled despite the tears in his eyes and nodded his head agree and went together but a voice behind them stopped them, "Wait a minute, I'm coming with you."  
"Oh Shindong hyung!" They both said it at once, which surprised Shindong, who replied, "What? Don't you want me to accompany you?"  
"No hyung, it's okay you can come with us," Donghae responded kindly and Hyuk just nodded his head and continued, "Let's go before the manager notice us."

  
  
The cinema was very close to the place and they managed to book 3 tickets and entered the place quickly.

  
The film was "Before Sunset."  
They impressed of the events of the film which happened in Paris and so they found that the film inspired them and they thought of visiting some places as soon as the film was over.

  
After a lot of time, Donghae' eyes were glistening because of his admiration of the film and how it somewhat reminds him of his relationship with Hyuk! As he watched with enthusiasm, he noticed the blonde hair of the actress and here he turned and stared at Hyuk and his beautiful blonde hair.

  
Realized how he beautiful and bright despite the darkness of the place, he was stunning from head to feet. He wished to touch every tress of his hair, and kiss all the details of his face, which was like a Full moon in the sky.

  
  
Meanwhile, Donghae' eyes filled with tears. He didn't explain to Hyuk why he prevented him from approaching him, didn't tell him why he was upset. He couldn't explain anything to him; because he wished that he may understand,  _'We must not do those forbidden things, we must not infringe what is written in the contract.'_  
  
Hyuk was feeling Donghae's stare and as soon as he turned his face to him, their eyes met the other and then he saw Donghae's tears and wondered with his mind, _'Why all these tears? Does he regret what happened to this point?'_  
Donghae get close to Hyuk and whispered to him, "I want to stay with you tonight, even after the film is over, let's go somewhere!"  
"Ok, but stop crying," Hyuk whispered in his ear and then wiped his tears with his hand and here Shindong looked at them and tried to make a sign to them to be careful with their actions.

  
  
Both of them understood what he meant, but Hyuk put his arm around Donghae's neck. Donghae considers it as the first step of Hyuk's obstinate and his attempt to break the terms. He didn't try to stop him because after watching the film, part of him wanted to drift behind his heart and show his feelings to Hyuk. He has always wanted to live a love story like the stories of films and wanted to try it even for a day with the closest people to his heart, Hyuk! He felt after what happened in the morning that Hyuk inevitably exchanged feeling toward him.

 

  
In an attempt to confirm their feelings towards each other, Donghae stretched out his arm and placed it behind Hyuk who allowed to Donghae's hand to reach his butt and Donghae's fingers started trying to enter to the hole. Hyuk did the same to Donghae while staring at him and smiling shyly. Unfortunately, the film ended and people began to move up leaving the place so they put their hands away and got up. Then got out of the place while holding hands of each other.

  
Shindong tried to catch up with them but they managed to escape towards the first place they saw, the Eiffel Tower. They arrived there and they laughed at how they run away from Shindong so they now can get their time alone.  
  
  
As they laughed and looked at each other, they noticed there are lovers around them dancing on romantic music. Hyuk's body danced on the rhythm and then approached Donghae and grabbed his hand and danced as they watched their footsteps...

Then they looked into their eyes and found the love they tried to deactivated it. The love was burning in their eyes and making them fond of each other, why didn't they give a chance to reveal this love to each other before?  
  
  
Hyuk stuck his nose on Donghae's nose, inhaled deeply his scent and then moved to kiss his forehead. Here, Hyuk pushed him close to hugging him more and put one of his hands around Donghae's waist and the other grabbed Donghae's hand.  
  
  
This time, Donghae raised his eyes to meet Hyuk' eyes again and smiled shyly. At this moment, the Eiffel tower began to sparkles like normal midnight. Donghae didn't forget that it was Hyuk's birthday night so he gently whispered to him, "Happy Birthday ... my love Hyuk." Almost broke his breath from his shyness and Hyuk's glance who became hot looking for just one place, Donghae's lips.  
  
  
Both got close of each other more and Donghae stuck his lips on Hyuk's lips, kissing him quickly and deliciously, ignited his desire in Hyuk's body. He tasted the love he had been deprived of for the first time, despite the heat of their kisses, but it was like a frozen strawberry, they can't get satiation of devouring their lips and feeling this pleasure that cools them.

 

  
Another music played, this time accompanied by the voice of a lover singing an old French song called, 'Mourir D'aimer-To die of Love' by Charles Aznavour.  
The bodies of Donghae and Hyuk moved and danced on the song while they kissing each other and then embraced each other and danced in harmonious steps between the modern and the classical.  
  
Although they do not understand French they felt that it sad song so Donghae whispered, "How much I want to change the song, it makes me want to cry"  
"I don't know why, but I loved it," Hyuk replied.  
"Do you like it more than our song, Oppa Oppa?"  
  
  
As soon as Hyuk heard him, he smiled and saw the features of jealousy on Donghae's face. So gently replied, "Definitely, I love your song more than anything."  
"I really want to sing it for you. What about going to that place?"  
Donghae pointed toward Arc de Triomphe and Hyuk only nodded his head and said, "Before that let's take pictures beside Eiffel tower."  
  
  
They took several photos by Eunhyuk phone and then went to the Arc de Triomphe.  
The view of the statues, the place and classical music playing quietly inspired Hyuk and Donghae to dance again, but this time Donghae sang 'Oppa Oppa,' with a whisper-like voice and Hyuk sang his own parts with him and they danced madly, filled with laughter.

 

  
While they are in this situation, a young girl approached them selling accessories and gave them a big ring and said in English, "It's fit for you!"  
  
The ring was a heart-shaped divided by two halves with dancers dancing together, contrasting colours, half a white heart with a picture of a black-coloured shadow of the dancer and the other half a black heart with a picture of a white-coloured shadow of the other dancer.  
  
  
Donghae took it from her and she started to tell them how it was originally two rings and it was only for dancers lovers, she separated it into two and each took one.  
Hyuk asked her, "Do you have more of it?"  
She replied, "No, each ring has one copy, one story and two owners!"  
  
Donghae asked her, "What is the story of this ring?"  
"I don't know! I made it, gave it that name, the story will be from now on is their owners' story!" She answered them innocently and then said, "The price will be 50€!"  
Donghae impressed of it a lot so took some money out of his pocket then gave it to her as he thanked her and then she went on her way.  
  
Hyuk chose the black heart so he wore it on his pinky finger and so did Donghae, he wore it in his index finger.  
"Lovely, it's amazing!" Donghae commented and Hyuk asked him, "So, is this your gift for me for my birthday?"  
  
Donghae laughed and replied, "Your gift is in my bag, I'll give it to you later."  
Hyuk smiled and stared at Donghae' eyes as he said, "But you know what the real gift I want from you?"  
"What ... what is ...? ..." Donghae didn't complete his question because someone came behind him and grabbed his shoulders and dragged him with him while saying, "Come with me right away!"  
  
  
Hyuk noticed that person is Shindong so he got angry and followed him, "Hyung ... What are you trying to do? We spend our free time together!"  
The manager appeared in front of him and answered, "Enough Eunhyuk! You should back to the hotel!"

  
  
Hyuk didn't restrain his nerves. He tried to push the manager and pull out a Donghae hand, but the man grabbed his arms tightly and stopped him from arousing attention the people around them, and only whispered to him, "This is orders from the leader, Leeteuk!"  
  
  
Hyuk calmed down a little and looked only at Donghae, who was silent and exchanged glances with him. They are returned to the hotel by taxi. What more shocked him was that Shindong and Donghae went to that double room. As for Hyuk, the manager took him to his room and locked the door and then let him sat on the bed while telling him, "This is my room, you can use it till Leeteuk come here and find a solution to your problem?!"  
  
  
Hyuk responded with his nerves, "What is my problem? I just went with my friend to visit some places on our own! We are on vacation here too and not just for work."  
  
  
"Do you think I'm here for vacation too?? I'm here to work only..." The manager said that. He kept silent and then continued, "The problem is not here, Leeteuk will tell you tomorrow about it."

"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, all he told me that you are in a problem and, you and Donghae, shouldn't to be together alone and will tell you why tomorrow!"

  
Here Hyuk's tension got higher while thinking about all that happened, _'Is it possible that the fans saw us together? Are some of them posted about our hidden date photos?'_


	4. The gift I want!

 

 

  
April 4, 2012, at 5 pm, France time.

Confused thinking, a devoid of feelings, depressed, and cold face all describing the situation of Hyuk that day! He didn't feel what was going on around him. He did what dictated to him with a blank expression. He didn't see Donghae all the time and didn't answer his calls and messages because his mind was just thinking about what the manager told him. He tried repeatedly to call Leeteuk but the other had a photo shoot and was away from his phone.

 

After ending his part of the filming, he went to the bus to take a nap but was surprised by the presence of Donghae who was waiting for him.

 

 

"What are you doing here?" Hyuk asked him with a surprised face.

"I'm here because you didn't answer my calls and messages, so I came to tell you that our single 'Oppa Oppa' reached number two on Oricon Daily Chart with 42,114 copies sold," Donghae replied to him, then got up from his seat to hugging and kissing him and then he continued, "I missed you! My day wasn't complete without you!"

 

Their tears rolled on their cheeks, both of them weeping for the same reason; mixed feelings, longing, reproaching, and glad of what they achieved. Hyuk just stayed silent and embraced Donghae strongly.

"What's happening to you? Why you are so silent?" Donghae asked him as he turned his head to see his face, but Hyuk turned his face away as he said, "Nothing! This is the best news I've ever heard on my birthday!"

 

"True, you have to stay happy all day because it's your birthday," As soon as Donghae said that, Hyuk walked away from him and sat on the last seat on the bus and lean his head on his hands, wiping his face and eyes, and here he found Donghae was sitting on his knees in front of him.

 

Donghae smiled as their eyes met and said to him, "Ryeowook told me you were depressed and he kept asking me if there was anything happened between us, I just told him that I didn't give you the right gift, tell me what you want! I'll buy you everything you want."

 

Hyuk got close of him and replied, "What I want is not costing money, and I can't find it in anyone ... except you, will you give me this thing?"

 

"Definitely, I'll give you everything you want, I… I think I know now what you mean," After Donghae answered with that, he extended his hand to Hyuk's dick and touched it and then got up to sat on Hyuk's thigh and began to kissing him and licking his lips.

Hyuk closed his eyes and grabbed Donghae's waist with one hand and the other placed it around his neck pushing him close to him, he kept kissing his lips and enjoy the taste of coffee mixed with his saliva.

 

As soon as the two got an erection, Donghae went to kiss Hyuk’s neck and chest then moved down but Hyuk stopped him saying, “Stop! What if someone came?”  
Donghae raised his head and smiled then said, "No one will come! I asked Ryeowook to stand near the bus door and make everyone busy till before sunset time."   
Hyuk laughed and praised Donghae's intelligent behaviour and rewarded him with deep kisses on his forehead and eyes.

  
  
Donghae wanted to do something burn heat in Hyuk's body so he opened his pants zipper and took off the pants to his legs then took off the underwear as well and did blowjob for Hyuk, sucking and licking Hyuk's cock.

 

Hyuk moaned and put his hand on Donghae's head, made his fingers dangled between Donghae's silky hair and with his other hand put it under Donghae's chin scrubbing it for him. He came close to Donghae's ear and kissed him gently and then whispered to him, "You are very sexy ... Let's do it a lot from now on ... Let's go date tonight only us, let's watch a movie and stay together until dawn ... I'll make up for you of what happened yesterday, OK?"  
Donghae with his sleepy eyes, couldn't stop licking Hyuk's cock and only nodded his head agree and only mumbled with, "Ah... YAYAYAYA."  
  
In a way, he made Hyuk laughed at his behaviour so asked him, "What's wrong with you? Ya Ya... Can't speak well? What was that?"  
Donghae stopped a little and laughed shyly as he said, "I never imagined that your dick has this delicious taste! You know I love the taste of bitter coffee, now I will become addicted to this delicious bitter taste."  
Donghae's words made Hyuk smiled, felt a beautiful sense that taking him to another world that made the sperm come out in Donghae's mouth and he sucked it.

 

Hyuk asked Donghae to stand up after noticed that Donghae's dick still erection. As soon as Donghae stopped, Hyuk stood with him and let him sat in his place and exchanged the role. Hyuk sat on his knees and took off Donghae's pants and underwear then grabbed his dick and kissed him.  
  
Donghae shuddered, he felt this feeling for the first time, he raised his feet as Hyuk's hot lips licked his dick and then moved to kiss his skin.  
Donghae was screaming, "Ah ... aaaah ...Hyuk .... here .... hyuk ... there."  
  
  
Hyuk was smiling and wanted to take a bold step, but he realized that the sky was getting dark and Donghae was already ejecting semen, so just suck it and after he finished he placed hickey on Donghae's thigh.  
Donghae phone rang and answered it, "Yes, Ryeowook? ... What? ... Wait for a little."  
  
  
Donghae got up and whispered to Hyuk that the staff had finished their work and on their way to take the bus.  
After wearing their clothes, they sat apart from each other and Donghae completed his conversation with Ryeowook, "Yes, you can come now."

  
Immediately, Ryeowook entered, saying, "Oh, what's this smell? Open the windows a bit."  
  
He took out air freshener from his bag and spray some inside the bus while opening the windows slightly. He noticed Hyuk is still silent but somewhat had different facial features, his eyes glitter more than before, his upper cheeks were light red and he put his hand on his lips. He didn't talk to him but went to Donghae and found him had the same features of Hyuk, so he asked him whispering, "What happened?"  
"Something I can't tell you now," Donghae replied, and Ryeowook replied to him, "Ok, tell me later."

 

 

 

 

At 10 pm,  
Everyone ended filming and went to a nearby restaurant but Eunhae slipped out and went to a cinema close to the place, different from the one they went to yesterday.  
As soon as they bought the tickets, they found Yesung and Ryeowook in front of them!  
  
  
At first, they were both surprised to see each other but they quickly accepted it and went to see the movie, which was very romantic. Eunhae holds each other hands throughout the film and even when they exit from the cinema. Ryok and Yesung followed them and here they stopped to talk for a while, Yesung asked first, "Where do you go now?"  
"We'll go to practice dancing in a place not far from here," Hyuk replied.  
"We'll accompany you then," Ryeowook replied, and as usual, Eunhae didn't find a way but allowed them to accompany them.

 

  
They went to Arc de Triomphe, and this time they were playing dancing songs, Hyuk was exciting and he grabbed Donghae's waist with one hand and the other placed it around his neck and danced together. Ryeowook and Yesung didn't dance but enjoyed watching them and filmed them by their phones.  
  
  
Yesung went to take some photos of himself and the place but Ryeowook remained to film Eunhae and their dancing steps while screaming, "Wow, your dance scene is more beautiful than the movie we saw together."  
Eunhae smiled and Hyuk whispered, "Of course, it's beautiful because it's real."

 

 

Like usual, the beautiful moments don't last long, Leeteuk came with anger expression showed in his face and took Donghae's hand then looked at the rest and said, "You! follow me to the hotel right away!" Then he went.

Hyuk followed him asking him, "What wrong with you, hyung? Why did you treat us this way?"  
"I told you to follow me to the hotel," Leeteuk replied angrily, making Hyuk respond with more angrily, "Let me spend more time with Donghae, we were planning to stay out until dawn!"

Leeteuk approached him and said, "Listen! Take control of your nerves and watch out your reckless actions! We still have work and a concert here! After everything is over, do what you want but now come with me quietly."  
"It's ok Hyuk, let's go!" Donghae completed and extended his hand to held Hyuk's hand, but Leeteuk pushed it away and said, "No touch!"  
  
"Damn!" Hyuk mumbled of it and followed Leeteuk and Donghae as he heard Ryeowook asked, "Why he came here? How he knew our place?"  
"I think because of me, I wanted to send a set of photos to our group chat but I accidentally sent a video when Eunhae were dancing, I just noticed that," Yesung answered coldly and Ryeowook's and Hyuk's reaction was just sighed with cursing to Yesung in their minds.

 

 

 

  
  
At the hotel, at 3 am,  
The sound of the water of the shower was all he heard, but his mind was in a state of noise, he remembered his talking with Leeteuk an hour ago, "What's all this, what's happening?" Hyuk angrily asked Leeteuk.

  
Leeteuk sighed and replied, "I wanted it to pass without telling you, but what happened today made me unable to keep it."  
"Is this related to what happened on the morning of our travel?"  
"Yes, one of the managers in SM came that day and asked me about you. He said he heard someone say that Hyuk started dating Donghae officially, challenging the company's terms!"  
  
Hyuk stayed silent, didn't surprise and deny it, which made Leeteuk ask him, "Did you know that before?"  
"No, I don't know anything about it, who told you that?"  
"That hyung! He was confident that the rumour was true so I told him jokingly that it might be April fool, but he strongly denied it and said he heard it from a reliable source, the same source told me that Lee Soo Man was angry and intended to bring you to his office that day!"

  
Spark of the challenge was in Hyuk' eyes, he began bitting his lips and then replied to him, "So when we went to Paris before everyone, was your way to protecting us?"  
"Yes, I commanded Shindong and that manager accompany you, I commanded members to accompany you, I can't guarantee that I'll able to protect you all time, if Donghae and you are going out there and there, at least be aware of your actions because you may be damaging Donghae more. If that happens, make sure I'll do all that I can to protect Donghae because he looks just follow you blindly."

 

  
  
The challenge still burning on Hyuk' eyes so he asked him, "What do you think that old man will do to us?"  
"Well ... probably he already had informers to tell him about your actions, and I think you know what awaits you if they prove that broke the terms, right?!"

 

  
"What's the worst thing he's going to do to us? Terminate our contract? Kick us out of his company? Apart us from each other? Dissociate our band? Kick us out of Super Junior?"

  
"Why do you say so ... Are you crazy? Everything you mentioned is not even considered as punishment ... At least he will do some of the suggestions of that person, who is known to cause big scandals to anyone who opposes him! You knew him, right? Your words disagreed with his principles before and he always dislikes you for the slightest reasons."  
  
  
Hyuk' eyes got widened as he muttered, "That person???"

 

  
After recalling the conversation, Hyuk felt overwhelmed and threw the shampoo aside and cried hard, despite the coldness of the water, but that didn't extinguish his anger and reduce the heat of his heart and tears.


	5. The ship of our love

 

 

  
The 5th of April, 2012  
  
It was last day of the photoshoot, the atmosphere was normal, everything was going alright, only the two, Donghae and Hyuk were unhappy, absent-minded and didn't smile in front of the photographers!

 

 

 

>    
At least, Donghae was trying to stay beside Hyuk and send fly-kisses for him, but Hyuk was silent with a sad and fearful expression.

 

 

  
In the evening, they trained hard for the concert and then ate their dinner at the hotel. Leeteuk sat with Ryeowook, Donghae and Hyuk. It was only Ryeowook talking and Donghae heard him while his eyes were on Hyuk, who just see his food and ate without care of anything around him.  
  
  
Leeteuk was watching everyone but Hyuk's situation hurt his heart. Especially, after what he said to him yesterday, that he would stand next to Donghae and protect him, maybe Hyuk misunderstood it and considered that Leeteuk over protecting Donghae more than him!  
  
  
Leeteuk decided to talk with them so he said, "Oh right! Yesterday was Hyuk's birthday! Happy Birthday, Hyukie! Sorry, I just remembered it this morning when I saw the date, you know the time here is different from Seoul, it made me confused."  
  
  
The response was quick from Ryeowook who said, "Hyung don't lie! Just admit the fact that you became old, how do you forget such like this important thing?"  
  
  
A kind smile painted on both Donghae's and Eunhyuk's face, and here Leeteuk Laughed then said, "I don't lie! I've already been confused!"  
"Hyung, you are the leader, you should remember important dates, such as our birth dates, well, we agreed before that we don't have to offer gifts to each other but at least congratulate us and wish us a happy day," Ryeowook responded to him.

  
  
Leeteuk looked at them, then said directly as he staring at Hyuk's face, "All of you, are my brothers! So even when I forgot things like these, remember that I love you all, and support you from all my heart. More importantly, I do protect you all equally. Even if you wanted to do something break the terms, I'll stay protecting you, but I ask you to keep it secret if possible, don't let anyone see you doing it!"  
  
  
Donghae' and Hyuk' eyes glittered and a hidden smile showed on their eyes as they were looking at Leeteuk, who continued with a low voice, "Yesung and I, wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday, so we prepared your double room for you! Go there when you finish eating, this is the key!"  
  
  
Leeteuk gave them the key and then stood and went to the manager and some staff who were waiting for him to do some works for the concert. Ryeowook smiled and told them that he'll sleep early and left them alone.

The joy in their eyes began to show little by little, they looked at each other eyes and Donghae said, "I feel enthusiastic to see what hyungs prepared for us!"  
Hyuk ate his food at once and smiled as he hearing Donghae words and then replied, "Same! Let's go quickly."  
  
  
"Is this really the same room where we were before?"  
This is the first sentence they said after they entered the room and closed the door behind them.  
They laughed hard because they felt strange that the place was full of candles and red roses and it was dim lighted.

 

They walked to the bed and found popcorn and drinks and there was a projector connected to the laptop.  
  
Donghae moved the mouse and pressed the play button and the movie started, he saw the title and his eyes got widened when he read it, 'Titanic.'

 

  
Donghae laughed shyly and his eyes watched Hyuk, who began to undress and lay down on the bed naked while laughing and trying to avoid Donghae looks as much as possible.

  
"I really can't believe that hyungs prepared all that," Donghae said.  
"Take off your clothes and come here. Finally, it's our secret time!" Hyuk replied, pointing to the place beside him.

 

  
Donghae just took off his shirt and lay down next to Hyuk to watch the movie.  
Hyuk extended his arm and hugged Donghae and then kissed him more and then printed deep kisses on his shoulder. Donghae was focusing on the film's events even though he saw it more than once but he felt he was seeing it for the first time while he was half naked, near Hyuk and almost heard his breath and heartbeat near his ear.

 

  
  
"Are you scared?" Hyuk asked him nervously but Donghae shook his head and replied, "No, why are you asking?"  
"Before, you were afraid to stay with only us alone! I thought you were afraid of me!"  
"Never! The terms of the contract were all that terrorizing me, whenever I tried to show my love to you, I was afraid of break it!"

  
"Show your love to me??" Hyuk asked him as he gently fondled Donghae's cheek.  
"Yes, I was waiting time like this to tell you how much this beating heart loves you," As soon as Donghae said this, Hyuk came closer and kissed his lips deeply, the two closed their eyes and kissed each other.

  
Hyuk stopped for a while, looked at sleepy Donghae' eyes and told him, "I'm fond of you, I'm drowned in front of these eyes that look at me with this love."

  
Hyuk showered kisses on Donghae' eyes, forehead, nose and cheeks. Later, Hyuk moved to his favourite part, to Donghae's shoulder and chests, placed small kisses while touching his stomach and back and then take off Donghae's pants and underwear.  
Donghae groaned and lay on the bed as he extended out his hands towards Hyuk as he muttered, "I... I'll do it first."  
  
Hyuk smiled as he responded, "Both of us will do it at the same time."  
Then, he changed his position to be like 69. Here they went crazy and began to kiss each other erect dicks and then moved on to the second step, do blowjob together concurrently.  
  
  
Minutes later, Hyuk noticed that Donghae was trying to get his finger into his own hole so he pushed his fingers away and stopped sucking then said, "I'll do it for you."  
  
He wetted his fingers with his saliva and then inserted his huge middle finger into Donghae's hole. Amid Donghae screaming, he entered his other finger slowly.

After realizing that he could go now, he took out his fingers and inserted his erected dick, and here Donghae groaned and cried out of pain.

Hyuk asked him anxiously, "Does it hurt? Want me to stop?!"  
  
Donghae shook his head, 'No' and then explained, "It's so a little but it's a beautiful pain!"  
Hyuk laughed and asked, "How can the pain be beautiful? Is this what you feeling only?"

  
  
Donghae sighed and responded with more explanation, "Really, it's like a longing, painful and beautiful! Both make you feel that something is breaking inside you! The difference is that when I miss you I can't find you, I remaining silent, broken and sad while this feeling, however, this feeling despite its painful is beautiful because you are with me, I really want to cry of the happiness I feel now."  
  
Donghae's words made Hyuk's heart beating strongly, his heat was increasing, his blood flowed all over his body, and he was ejecting his semen inside Donghae's hole amidst his sighs and the sounds of the film that was playing but no one was watching.

 

 

  
  
When they finished, Hyuk throws himself beside Donghae, collected his remaining energy to hold one of Donghae's hand and kissed it.  
Donghae looked at him and said, "I'll make you try this feeling."  
  
Hyuk smiled and watched Donghae, who copied all his movements and did the same as he did to him, only when he entered his fingers and then his dick, Hyuk started to yawn and sigh and breathed hard. Donghae continued to do so for a long time but didn't ejecting, which made Hyuk extended his hands towards Donghae's balls and touch it and then go to his butt and scraped it with his nails.  
  
  
Both of them cried out for pain and Hyuk felt that Donghae finally ejecting his semen inside his hole. They rested for while then Hyuk got up and made Donghae sat on the edge of the bed watching the movie while he sat in front of him on his knees and took Donghae's dick between his lips kissed and sucked it.  
  
  
While Hyuk did so, Donghae despite his tiredness and sweat but he bent down and put kisses on Hyuk's back while his hands were touching Hyuk's cute butt.  
Donghae sighs as he said, "Oh how I want to make a statue of this sexy body! If I could draw it at least as Jack did when he painted Rose's body!"

  
Hearing this praise makes Hyuk happy and proud of his body, he replied with humble, "You can take some photo of me naked later!"  
"Oh, right! I left my camera charging in Leeteuk's hyung room!"  
Hyuk got up and turned to the table and replied, "Who brought it here then? I saw it there on the table."  
  
  
After seeing it, Donghae laughed as he answered him with a question, "Is it possible that Leeteuk knows in advance that I intend to take some photos of you?"

  
Hyuk laughed sarcastically as he lay down on the bed, relaxing his back and then said, "It seems that Leeteuk knows you well, more than I do!"  
"What? He never congratulates me on my birthday to the point that I thought he didn't know it!" Donghae said it and followed it with a laugh and then got up and took the camera.

  
  
  
He walked to Hyuk and asked him to do some positions and took a set of photos of him. Hyuk took the camera and asked Donghae to lay down and took a few photos of him too. Then he threw the camera aside and hugged Donghae between his arms and kissed him on the face, neck and shoulders.

 

  
Hyuk closed his eyes and breathed Donghae's smell and smoothed his hair then smiled and said with tears in his eyes, "Thank you for this wonderful night, my honey Donghae, it was worth it! I enjoyed it so much that I don't want this night to go fast!"  
"The same thing for me, I want minutes to walk slowly... No, I want to stop the time or breaks the clock while I'm with you"  
  
"You've made my birthday special with your wonderful gift, I'll never forget my birthday and all the memories we have made here. I'll be sure to give you more and more on your next birthday."  
"Oh ... I just remembered the gift," Donghae said, and then got up and opened his small bag and took out an envelope. Then he gave it to Hyuk and said, "This is your gift too!"

  
  
"What is this?" Hyuk asked as he took it from him and opened it to find a cheque of a large amount of money and a letter.

Hyuk looked to Donghae' eyes and said with tears in his eyes, "Why do you give me that much of money?"

  
The tears showed on Donghae's eyes and he got shy and he could only point at him to read the letter.

 

  
Hyuk opened the letter and read silently, "To my dear friend Hyuk,  
I know that your next birthday will be in Paris. In the city, you love and always talk about. You will be happy that day, you will grow a year as you walk between its streets.  
I want to accompany you that day just to see you smiling, I am ready to do anything that makes you happy :)  
I was puzzled, what I would give you?  
Do I offer you something luxurious or my humble heart?  
After thinking for a long time, I thought about what you wanted^^  
You've told me before that you collect money to buy a comfortable home for your parents  
So I give you this amount I keep it.  
I hope you stay happy and bright  
I love you so much, so much that even I can't describe it."

 

  
  
Even after reading it with his eyes filled with tears, he re-read it quickly and then looked at Donghae' eyes that were full of tears, they all smiled as they wiped tears from each other's eyes but Hyuk could not bear, he hugged Donghae very hard, almost try to bury him between his ribs!  
  
  
They hugged each other in silence for a long time. Hyuk didn't find words to express what this Donghae action meant to him. He really wanted nothing but Donghae to be happy, but Donghae's action made him want to own this gentleman and protect him!

 

 

  
The sounds of the film got loud, it was the pre-sinking events, so Donghae and Hyuk turned to watch the scene, stuck their cheeks with each other and watched the events together silently!  
  
  
"Why did the ship sink into its first sailing experience? Why they didn't bring many lifeboats? I think they could have fixed the problem quickly if they brought in experts with them, agree with me?" Donghae asked but Hyuk was watching and only answered, "I agree with you!"  
  
While Hyuk was thinking deeply in his mind, _'Why do I see the case of this ship as our love? We sailed for the first time in spite of the risks and endangering ourselves, with any clash we face, perhaps we sink to the weakness of our experience! Especially with that old man watching and accompanying us! Should we wait a bit or retreat?... No, sincere love will be distinctive and long lasting!'_  
  
  
As the film approached the end, specifically at the scene of Jack sinking, Donghae cried hard! Hyuk calmed him down and asked him, "You've seen this movie a lot, do you still cry on this scene?"

  
Donghae's answer was hard understood by Hyuk because of his weeping, "Jack shouldn't die and left Rose alone, look at her, she grew up, but she is still alone and captive to those memories, they had to survive or die together!"  
  
  
Hyuk understood what Donghae trying to say, and why he wants this end of the story because Donghae simply fears of stay alone, he prefers to do things together! He gave a hint to Hyuk that he was willing to take the punishment together, but neither knew what their punishment would be! Their separation from each other would be part of the punishment but they didn't want to think about it, so Donghae asked him directly, "If the story of our love end? How do you want it to be?"  
  
"Why do you think of the end now!  
Certainly, our legendary love story just as distinct from its beginning will end like this too! Don't think about the future of our relationship with anxiety! We'll live day by day while I'll proud of your love that it is the most beautiful thing that happened to me..."  
  
Hyuk stopped here and completed his mind, _'I'll still be sure to protect you even if my life is offered to death. So that was what Leeteuk hyung meant! Forgive me hyung, I didn't understand your intention before!'_

 

  
  
The film ended and Donghae wiped his tears as he smiled while looking at Hyuk's face as he stared at him, Hyuk smiled to him and then said to him, "Come with me to take a shower before we sleep! The concert waiting for us tomorrow."

  
  
They both got up and took a shower together, but this time Hyuk's thinking changed. He treated Donghae as his spoiled child, washed his eyes of shampoo and looked at his smiling face while thinking in his mind, 'I'll fight to make this smile stay in your face always my love!'


	6. Drunk in your love

 

 

 

  
  
On November 23, 2018, at midnight,

  
Drunken Hyuk was walking with heavy steps towards the place that full of their memories, Arc de Triomphe, he was shouting while referring to it, "I'm coming to you! I'll break everything object my way!"  
  
People around him were avoiding him and opening the way for him, his facial expressions were angry, and he was talking of some of the words that he hides it very long, he had to say to that person five years ago...

 

 

  
  
Five years ago, it was a Super Show 4 concert in Paris, a historic one; where it was the first concert they hold in Europe, it was an important event prepared by members and staff. But a guest didn't invite, have been attending!  
  
It is that the person who Leeteuk talked about before!

  
Two hours before the concert start, Hyuk saw him in the waiting rooms of staff and he got mad, he was intended to ignore him and focus on the concert but that person called him with his loud voice, "Yaaa! You prevent come here!"  
  
Hyuk ignored him and walked his way to the waiting room but someone pulled him back and told him, "Mr. ### wants to talk to you!"  
"I don't want to, leave me alone," Although Hyuk answered him with this the employee carried him and apologized to him saying, "Sorry but Mr. ### asked me to bring you by force!"

  
Despite the attempts of Hyuk resistance but couldn't, the employee put him in front of the Mr. ### and left them alone.

  
"What do you want from me?" Hyuk yelled at him so the Mr. ### laughed and said, "Why all this anger? I just wanted to talk to you!"  
"So, say what you want quickly! I have work to do!"  
"I also have work to do," The Mr. ### said then took out a collection of pictures of his pocket and threw it toward Hyuk while saying to him, "Check these pictures well!"  
  
Hyuk looked down and found pictures of him with Donghae while they were on the bus kissing each other, one was when they were kissing near the Eiffel Tower, and the other was when they were out of the cinema! In short, most of them were filming their secret dates in Paris!  
Hyuk made sure that there was someone watching and following them wherever they were gone!  
  
Hyuk took it and looked long at him and asked, "Then, What?"  
Mr. ### laughed and said, "You can keep it! I have many copies of it! I can send it to all managers in the company. Well, maybe I can send it to your parents as well."

  
"Stop bothering me and tell me what you want?"  
"I want nothing but to destroy you! A man who has a face like you and has weak abilities doesn't deserve to be famous! Let the world know how to exploit your fame by exploiting others!"

 

  
The strength of the words of this person made Hyuk's self-confidence vibrated for the first time, he felt weak and helpless, these words are just lying!

  
He didn't exploit anyone in whole his life! He has enormous abilities but he doesn't show it yet! He wanted to speak these words but couldn't!

  
He got out of the room and felt the earth was spinning, the words of Leeteuk began to spinning again in his mind, _'That person is making scandals for anyone who opposes him!'_

Which scandal will be waiting for him?!  
  
  
The concert began and ended while Hyuk was trying to forget what had happened before and focused only on performance, but there were moments when he was confused. He wished he could keep Donghae away from that person and solve the problem by himself.

After that, during his shower, he thought of something serious! He decided to make trouble with Donghae in order to break their relationship away temporarily!  
  
  
However, he surprised that Siwon rented a luxury yacht for two hours, sailing in the river. He prepared a celebration for Eunhyuk and his birthday, it was as a reward for them after the concert, he serviced to them food and expensive wines!

 

  
All got drunk except Hyuk, who was looking at them and feeling that he wanted to experience this feeling, he really wanted to forget all that person said to him, and he wanted to make the memory of his first drink of wine linked at the beginning of his love to Donghae with their memories in Paris which he wished he wouldn't forget it.

  
Kyuhyun approached him and said, "Hyuk hyung seems that you need to drink wine, should I bring you one?"  
Hyuk just looked to his left, towards Donghae who was drunk and almost sleeping, closing his eyes and lean his head to the seat.  
Hyuk answered Kyuhyun, "I want Soju, have you brought Soju with you?"

  
"Sadly, I didn't bring it from Seoul, but this wine is like its taste, try it!" Siwon responded to him and poured him a filled wineglass and then gave it to him.

  
Everyone encouraged Hyuk and asked him to say a speech. Hyuk stood holding the wineglass in his hand and with his other hand grabbed Donghae's hand and said, "Thank you all, thank you Siwon, who made this opportunity to finally meet and do what we want! The truth is, I wish I could offer something to thank you for your support ... I may not have done this nowadays but I promise you in the future, I'll do my best... "  
  
Donghae interrupted him as he tried to open his eyes, and said, "Hey, yaa, say something about our date... Tell them we kissed and danced near the Eiffel Tower... "  
  
Hyuk tried to prevent Donghae from completing his sentence and covered his mouth and just said, "For everyone's toast! For the toast of love that never extinguishes inside me! For the memories that shouldn't be forgotten ...., " Then drink it at once and sat.  
  
  
Donghae grabbed Hyuk's hand and kissed it and then turned his head and kissed Hyuk's shoulder consecutive kisses as if he kissing a sacred treasure he had, this scene made Ryeowook to took photos of this moment as he says, "Awesome! You two are a nice couple! Look at me Hyuk and smile!"

  
  
  
  
"They're doing fanservice even here," Kyuhyun said jokingly but Hyuk looked at him angrily and said, "This is not fanservice, we really are ..."  
He stopped to look at Donghae's eyes and remembered the decision he was going to make, raising a problem between them. He wanted to do it now, so he said it coldly, "We really friends who do like this thing to each other."  
  
"Friends? What? Repeat what you said now?" Donghae responded to him, but Yesung left his phone and looked at Hyuk and replied, "Do I understand that you can kiss someone and go to a date with him and he is just your friend, not your lover?!"  
  
Hyuk nodded his head and then replied to Yesung, "Hyung you do it with me! Kissing me and ...."  
Donghae angry covered Hyuk's mouth by his hand and said, "Stop! Why do you keep saying these trivialities?"  
  
Hyuk turned away from him and drank another glass of wine and tried to ignore the presence of Donghae, who was crying and staring angrily at him.  
Hyuk drank for the third time and looked at the person at his right, Sungmin and pressed kisses on his cheek and then moved to the rest distributed kisses and embraced them while singing and swaying his body.  
  
  
Donghae didn't afford to watch this, so he left the place and went to the out.  
Moments later, Leeteuk went after Donghae and then came back angry to Hyuk as he said, "Go to the idiot! He tries to throw himself in the river if you don't come to him immediately."  
  
Hyuk woke up from his drunk state and runs to the out. Donghae tried to throw himself, but Hyuk hugged his back, and because of his feelings of dizziness, they fall together on the yacht's surface.  
  
Despite the pain of their fall but Donghae started hitting Hyuk on the chest while telling him, "Traitor! I hate you! You are deceptive!"  
  
  
Hyuk endured the pain and his tears were falling profusely but he didn't defend himself, he let Donghae gave off all of his anger on him until he calmed down and asked him again, "Why did you fool me, idiot?"  
"Because I love you, idiot!" This was Hyuk's answer, but Donghae didn't understand it but shouted more, "But I hate you!"  
Then, he got up and went inside, gathering his things silently and Leeteuk told the members that they had to go back to the hotel while he and Donghae had to go to the airport now!

 

  
  
The celebration ended like that, everyone left in two cars, Leeteuk with Donghae, Hyuk, Siwon and Kyuhyun in a car and the rest in the other car. They were silent but then Leeteuk commanded Kyuhyun, Hyuk and Siwon to catch them on the next trip, Hyuk knew that Leeteuk began to protect Donghae with seriousness and let him bearing of his reckless behaviour!  
  
  
He felt pain in his heart while thinking he has ended their memories in Paris in this sad end, so when he saw Arc de Triomphe, he ordered off the driver to stop and then opened the door then hold Donghae's hand and asked him, "Do you wanna dance with me? We'll dance the last dance before you leaving!"  
Donghae with tears in his eyes didn't even mind and followed him and then the other followed them, while Leeteuk was watching them from the car mirror.

 

  
There was music playing there and a poet was standing and telling his poems. Hundreds of lovers around him, hearing him and give him applause except our dancers' lovers, who were silent, hugging each other while burying their heads in the other's neck, their shoulders got wetted with their silent tears, and their legs were swaying in harmony and synchronization! They seemed as if they were dancing!  
  
  
Their strange situation made people turned to watch them and wonder about them. The poet approached them and stood in front of people, and said in English, "Jane Webster said this before, **"Perhaps when two people are exactly in accord, and always happy when they together and lonely when apart, they ought not to let anything in the world stand between them"**. So I say to you all and the world, Give the freedom to lovers! Love doesn't know colours, blood nor gender! Love, if grows between two persons, they can't stop it by themselves, so don't make it difficult for them!"  
  
  
Hyuk and Donghae didn't understand something of what he said, they were sinking in their own world, they were only whispering to each other, "sorry! Sorry!"  
  
  
The poet approached them and put something in Hyuk's pocket and went away. Leeteuk and the members approached them and patted on their shoulders, no one of them wanted to talk and apart them from each other.

  
  
After several moments, Leeteuk pulled Donghae as he said, "We have to go now!"  
Siwon hugged Hyuk and placed his arm on Hyuk's waist and told him, "Let's go to the hotel!"  
  
  
Siwon wanted to know what the poet put in Hyuk's pocket so he took it, and found it a poem written on paper. There were words written by the poet' handwriting, "Seeing you today reminds me of this poem that I wrote a while ago."

 

  
"My love look at your lover' eyes

My eyes enamoured in your love

It follows you wherever you go

It only sees you among the world

 

Smile my lover and look at my eyes

You'll find a sparkle of happiness

Even before you cry you'll see

My tears fall along with your tears

 

My eyes that cry and laugh for you

It's our eyes' language that our hearts communities with

It's the secret for synchronising of our movements

 

Hug me and stare into my eyes

Our hearts are hugging and dancing

You'll observe our feet dancing too

On the rhythm of our hearts beat"

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
These memories with all of its feelings, Hyuk felt it again while was drunken and dancing near Arc de Triomphe alone.

He was humming of this poem that was translated by Siwon to him at that time, which he already memorized by heart now.


	7. Friendship greater than Love

 

 

 

Everyone knew what happened to Eunhyuk in November 2012.

He was subjected to fierce campaigns of media for something he didn’t do, for something already prepared to make Eunhyuk fall in the trap, for something that was planned by that person! Of course, someone paid for them to show the rumour in this size! He tried to provocation Eunhyuk and took his revenge for what he did to him, but Eunhyuk chose to be silent, because he knew the truth, and because he knew who did that and his purpose; Because it was his try to distort his image!

 

 

Those who have been silent and haven’t defended themselves know the whole truth and know that only sinners justify their actions to the world, even if they are liars. So bravely, they chose silence after they knew who helped them in their time of weakness and stayed with him and knew who caused them pain and left him!

 

 

 

After Donghae knew of what happened to Hyuk, he couldn't control his temper! He closed himself to his room and tried to talk to him and called him, but he didn't answer.

 

Their relationship since their trip to Paris became closer than before, but they were like married couples who quarrelled for the most trivial reasons, they don't agree on most things but before things were getting worse, they reconciled each other and go in date together, watching a movie whenever they can find time out of their busy schedules.

  
  
They were in a dispute period at that time but it made Donghae lost his senses when he heard about it and couldn't talk to Hyuk by phone so he went out of his room and headed to the Hyuk’s room on the 11th floor and tried to open the room while calling him, “Hyukie, open the door! This is me, Donghae, your love!"

He didn't hear a response from Hyuk. So, he asked Ryeowook, "Has Hyuk been like this all day?"

Ryeowook replied, "Yes, I have heard of the rumours before he came, and when he came and asked him about it but he didn't answer, he went into his room and closed the door on himself, he even didn't eat anything."

 

Donghae remembered his situation when his father died. When he locked himself, refused to eat, and tried to kill himself! Hyuk was the only one who sat on his door to calm him down, even refusing to eat too!

Donghae knew that it is the time to give back to Hyuk, so, he sat at his door and whispered to him, "Hyukie, I'm doing now like what you did before, I’ll sit here all night... I stand by your side and believe you and I can prove your innocence from all this accusation!"

 

 

Meanwhile, they heard the sound of knocking on the doors strongly. Ryeowook opened the door and was surprised by the entry of someone he knew to be one of CEO of SM with guards. He entered the living room and shouted out, "Where is that pervert?!"

Hearing this, by his voice, Eunhyuk knew that he was Mr. ###  so he opened the door and then faced him with angry looks. Mr. ### laughed while clapped with his hands and said to him, "I told you not to rejoice so much, I’ll avenge of you for what you did to me!"

Donghae tried to intervene and asked, "What? What revenge are you talking about?!"

 

Eunhyuk pointed by his eyes at Donghae to remain silent and then stared at Mr. ### as he said, "My silence doesn't mean your introspection, you know that once I tell people about your actions, You'll fall in the machinations of your works and be expelled from the company!"

Mr. ### stared at him a very long time and then said, "You don't have anything against me! No one believes you without proof!"

 

"I'll find that evidence and show your truth to people," Hyuk responded with a challenge, making him speechless, so he went out kicking everything in front of him.

Ryeowook went to close the door behind him while Hyuk took Donghae to the room with him and closed the door behind them and then let Donghae sat on the bed and asked him, "You said, you could prove my innocence! How would you do it?"

 

Donghae approached to his face and said to him, "Not before you tell me about this person and what revenge is he talking about?"

Hyuk knew how stubborn is Donghae in these things, he wants to know everything, so he told him about his meeting with that person before the concert and about the pictures he had. Then he said, "He wanted to distribute it to the CEOs of the company and you know what that would entail! He didn't ask for anything and just wanted to destroy me!"

Donghae asked him, "So what happened?"

 

"You knew that day when I drank wine for the first time! When you left, I felt negative energy and boldness I had never felt before.

After I entered the hotel, on my way to my room, I found him drunken with a Korean girl trying to enter his room. The girl begged me to help her and he looked at me and threw the girl into his room. Then he entered and tried to close the door but I prevent him and entered with them and managed to get the girl out and then closed the door and I tried to scare him!"

Hyuk quieted a little remembering what happened, making Donghae asking him, "What did you do?"

 

"I threw at him all the artefacts in that room! He tried to provoke me but I grabbed a piece of broken glass and threatened that I would kill him if he didn't hand over to me all our original files and pictures! He was afraid of me and opened his bag and took out a file and flashes and gave it to me, saying that it is all he owns! I took it and threatened him, if he reported us to the CEO, I would tell the CEO about his forcing attempt to that girl to enter into his room. He promised that he would close his mouth! Subsequently, I took my turn and burnt it in an isolated place as soon as I returned to Seoul!"

Donghae heard all this and cried as he asked him, "Why did you endure this all alone? Why didn't you tell me before?"

 

"He has been silent for a while, and I thought I had won and got rid of it, but I didn't expect him to be such a bad person," Hyuk replied then sighed and asked Donghae, "Now, tell me what evidence of my innocence is? Unfortunately, after my drink of wine, it made me hard to remember the days and the events! Especially, with our continuous work throughout these months!"

  
  
Donghae's reaction was only hugging Hyuk tightly and kissing his lips as he saying, "Just say you're basically dating me! Tell them that you love me and don't go a date with women!"  
"You're crazy, our band, D&E will disband, and then we'll be kicked out of the company and maybe we'll be severely tortured by everyone, not just us, but our main band, Super Junior, and even our families!" Hyuk burst out and told him all this.

  
"At least that's the truth! I know that our relationship is complicated and cause this pain to all the people around us, but we'll suffer all with you! Now, you are the only one who suffers from this rumour and this hurts me!" Donghae responded to him with tears in his eyes and Hyuk cried and couldn't respond directly to him because he was thinking, _'In fact, that's what I want! I'll bear the pain alone and make sure to protect you! Even if I had to get out of the company!'_

  
  
A month went by and there was no schedule for them and they thought it was a punishment for them from the company. They didn't allow them to go out or work for the programs to make money.

One day they received the news of SM plan to make a dance band. Donghae and Hyuk were among them, they were enthusiastic about it; because it was their first work after the punishment. They prepared for it and practised to the dance every day.

  
Day by day, Hyuk noticed Donghae's strange behaviour that he went away from him and only accompanied Yunho all the time.  
  
Behind the scenes of their performance, they were sitting in the waiting room with a manager and Hyuk was proud of his dance and his steps of a difficult dance that no one else can do it except him, the manager responded to him plainly, "In fact, because of what happened to you last month, your name wasn't included in the list of candidates for the formation of this band, only Donghae name was among them, but when he knew about it, he refused and told me he would only participate with you! The staff insisted on Donghae's participation because of his handsome, but he met with Mr Lee Sooman and then your participation had been approved, so, your name had been included!"

 

  
Eunhyuk's confidence of himself collapsed, his anger began to increase, so he turned to Donghae and pushed him over and asked him, "Why did you do that? Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I'm not the only one who did that, you did some things on your own without telling me on time!" Donghae replied. 

Then, they both got up and talked more, the stylists entered and found them fighting, they couldn't know what happened to them.

Both of them were stubborn and even the manager himself couldn't stop them and end the dispute. It ended when all of them stopped talking and only were weeping and hitting the chairs around them.  
  
  
Hyuk's enthusiasm decreased and he distracted, even when he was practising with the rest of the band he couldn't focus.

As a result, he hurt his leg and fell to the ground. He couldn't stand and walk, even though this happened in front of his eyes, Donghae didn't come to him and didn't help him only completed his dance!

This made those, which they were close to them, felt strange of his cold reaction, and knew what that meant! They are in a dispute period!

 

 

 

  
  
They reconciled on the stage when Hyuk couldn't dance because of his leg injury so Donghae grabbed his hand and created a simple dance, which they move their hands and walk together a few steps but their features disclosed them! Their eyes revealed clear love feelings, Donghae dancing with Hyuk, carried such this message, "I'm here with you, by your side, don't worry, hold my hand and let our hearts and bodies dancing this simple dance!"

 

 

  
  
  
In the car on their way home, Hyuk turned to Donghae and said to him, "Thank you for what you did, but I want to know only one thing! What did you say to Lee Soo Man?"  
Donghae replied, "Do you promise me that you'll not get angry and will not punish me when I tell you?"  
Hyuk gives him promise finger that he wouldn't get angry or punish him.

  
Here Donghae smiled and said to him, "I told him the truth!"  
Hyuk hid his anger and asked, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Please don't misunderstand! Lee Soo Man was angry at first but he understood that you were innocent of the rumour and said he was sure you were innocent and was half happy to hear this news ... he told me that he was afraid you would leave the company and that it would cause losses and here I told him about what the person did. Hearing it, made Mr Lee Soo Man admired of your behaviour and then decided to expel him from the company!"

  
Hyuk smiled and liked what he heard then asked Donghae, "So Lee Soo Man... Standing with us?"  
  
Donghae replied, "He praised you but the news of our dating each other, annoyed him and he started to repeat that we break terms of the contract and he should punish us so I made a promise to him that I ... I'll end our dating and keep our relationship just friendship so we can continue working together ... He praised this decision and kept repeating... Friendship is greater than love!"

 

 

  
Hyuk's heart hurt him but he made a promise to Donghae that he shouldn't be angry of him or punished him, so he hid the pain in his heart and only smiled as he said, "Yes, friendship is greater than love."


	8. Love my time with you

 

 

  
The year of 2012 ended with the difficulties they experienced by it, and the memories that occurred in it, and the achievements they had been achieved with each other, the most important one, Eunhyuk bought House for his parents.

They felt that they couldn't achieve anything if they were not with each other. It doesn't matter what kind of relationship they had, as long as they are working together!  
  
  
Later, with the beginning of 2013, they began to implement the habit they had innovated and continued to do every year, which is watching the sunrise of the New Year together, wish some wishes and set goals in hope of achieving it in the coming days, spend time with each other and then each of them goes to his family!

 

 

  
  
  
Without realizing that, there was a pain growing day by day! There was a wounded love waiting to come out! They were compensating for that with their working together and continuing to make skinship to each other and considered it as fanservice and they are only friends!

  
But the time they enlisted in the army by different two days and were apart from each other was the reason to make them felt the truth of what they meant to each other!

They began to feel that they were missing without the other! They felt they were only complete when they were together!

When they talk and know how the other spent his day in the army and what they ate and when their sleep time!

They even started writing letters to each other!

They are only friends that Donghae not only writes letters to his family but to Hyuk's mother, telling her about his training!

 

 

  
  
Two years passed and the love remained struggling until it got close to came out to the light!  
Since their discharged from the army, the situation changed, their working hours increased and they became closer!  
As a result, every month, they were releasing music videos and songs.

 

 

  
In the summer of 2018,  
They made Korean and Japanese comeback in addition to their consecutive concerts in Japan, this made them got close to each other more.

  
  
One day, Eunhyuk and Donghae were practising a dance of the song, "Take it Slow," which was already sexy, Eunhyuk noted that Donghae stood watching him from afar when he was dancing and focusing only at one place, on Hyuk's butt.

He also, noted that Donghae's dick erected, without Donghae absorbed of that, and here Eunhyuk's mind confused and he made a mistake when he was dancing!

  
He tried to repeat the steps of the dance, but once again his eyes focused on Donghae erection, which was clearly that Donghae not in his consciousness, so he tried to take advantage of the chance, that they were only them after the dancers left.

 

  
Hyuk went to him and asked him, "Are you fine?"  
Donghae just stared at him and said, "I'm not sure, I feel very hot."  
Here, Hyuk extended his hand and touched Donghae's dick and asked him, "Here?"

  
Donghae closed his eyes and nodded his head, Hyuk has no time! Immediately, he took off Donghae's shorts and underwear and kissed his dick and did blowjob to him, while Donghae placed his hand one on Hyuk's chest and his other hand on Hyuk's butt.

  
He scanned every part of Hyuk's body, which he hadn't touched for years and wanted to know what had changed, and how he longed to see Hyuk naked again, so he took off his clothes and Hyuk's clothes and said, "I want to do the same for you!"

 

  
Hyuk changed their position to 69, Donghae in the top and Hyuk under him, they were sucking for each other till they were ejecting at the same time.

  
After that, they felt comfortable and Donghae lay on Hyuk's chest after he pressed consecutive kisses and sighed deeply and then said, "Finally, I can sleep comfortably!"

  
Hyuk was playing with Donghae's hair with his hand and smelling it and with his other hand, he patted Donghae's back, "All you need just to tell me if you want to do it again!"  
"I wanted to do it every night! Every day, I was staring at our pictures while we were naked, the ones we took it in Paris, in that night, still remembering it?"  
"Yes, I still remember it! I'm still thinking about going to Paris and getting our memories back there, we'll have more chance to visit places now."

  
  
Donghae stayed silent thinking then said, "But we can't go together on a special vacation! Hey, I've promised Mr Lee Soo Man to keep our relationship just friendship, how did I forget it?"  
As soon as he said this, he got up and went to wear his clothes.

  
  
Hyuk was shocked by his reaction and went behind him, asking him, "Did you intentionally do it with me or did you really forget?! Damn! You enjoyed it!"

  
Donghae looked at him absent-mindedness then replied, "I don't know! I don't know what happened to me! I drank wine before I came so I'm not so good!"

Donghae dressed and took his things and went out. Hyuk wanted to catch up after him but he noticed that he was naked, so he dressed fastly and ran after him but he saw him leaving with the manger by the car.  
  
  
After returning to his home, Hyuk received a message from Donghae, telling him, "Sorry for what happened! I love you, I really love you from the bottom of my heart, my friend. I only don't know why I did it while I was drunken!"  
  
  
Hyuk replied, "It's OK, I'm still that friend who wants to provide this service for you only!"  
He thought for moments and then sent another message, "I also love you! Maybe... We are still lovers?!"

 

 

  
Moments later, he received a message from Donghae, "Sorry I thought before I wouldn't change, but I noticed that I changed like so many people! What I thought was love, is now gone and I can't run to find it again. It's better to stay only friends!"

  
  
Hyuk felt that Donghae's behaviour and responses were so strange, so the next day, he asked the manager who answered him, "Well! Recently, I prefer to see Donghae with you; because he become energetic and happy, unlike when he is with the other members, he stays with them only for moments and then goes to a place and sit alone and uses his phone a lot, I thought he was playing games but he was staring at his phone and crying as if he was looking at some pictures!"

  
They both pretended not to be attentive but they needed to that love and to their time together more than anything.

Here, Hyuk made sure that Donghae still had the same feeling to him but he is a wonderful actor! So, he found it great to make a special schedule for them outside the country after they finished all their works!

 

  
So, on November 14, 2018, the fans suddenly saw them at the airport but they told the fans to keep it secret. Their destination was unknown! No one knew where they were heading, but they noticed that they were not accompanied by a manager, so they guessed they were on vacation!  
  
  
If they didn't meet fans in Hawaii, no one would know about their vacation, but they found them there and told the world about them. The CEOs of SM and some managers knew about it. This time, Leeteuk managed to get it right. He asked Donghae's brother to travel with their friends, the composer and told to the CEO that they were there for work and that they were not alone, but accompanied by some of their friends who were working with them!

 

 

 

  
While they were there, on the beach, Donghae began taking pictures of Hyuk, who was walking shirtless. The same, Hyuk took some pictures of Donghae.

 

 

 

  
After hours of sitting and talking about their concerts, Hyuk told Donghae that he wanted to swim in the sea and that he wanted him to accompany him.  
  
So they boarded the boat and headed to the middle of the sea with their friends and Donghae's brother. The view of the deep sea made Donghae afraid and trying to clinging to Hyuk, who is known for his professional swimming skills.

  
They were planning to hold their hands and jumping, but Donghae's foot slipped as he stuck to Hyuk, who hugged him and stuck his mouth on Donghae's mouth and jumped to the sea while hugging each other.  
Their friends and Donghae's brother filmed them by their phones while shouting, "Eunhea!!!"

 

  
  
  
After they rose to the surface of the sea and heard the encouragement of their friends, they got embarrassed and Donghae clung to Hyuk's shoulder and kept beating him as he asked him, "Why did you do that?"  
Eunhyuk smiled and replied, "Because you were scared, what scared you and made you stick to me?"  
  
Donghae hit him and tried to spray at him some water as he said, "Go away from me! Stop embarrassing me in front of them!"  
Eunhyuk teased him, "Do you want me to stay away from you? Should I leave you alone in the sea?"

Donghae's answer only cried out loud and here Hyuk pulled him to his warm embrace and patted on Donghae's shoulder, his back as he said, "Sorry! I wanted to show you what you were trying to do! My love, you think, you're protecting me by killing the love inside you while pretending otherwise, that we're just friends! I was doing the same thing as well! I couldn't control my feelings in everything that belonged to you, just staying near you, makes my heartbeat crazy increasing, I feel warmth in my face and all over my body gets numb. Your eyes that watching me, were making me lose my focus, no one could make me feel that way except you! I think you feel the same way! If you think about it a bit... We can't kill the love inside us and let it die forever like what Romeo and Juliet did, and we can't make one of us survive and the other sacrifice of himself as Jack and Rose did! We must try to survive together!"

 

  
  
Donghae calmed down a little but his hot tears fall on Hyuk's neck so Hyuk looked at his face and his eyes which filled with tears and wiped it with his hand, as he kissed his eyes and forehead and said teasing him, "Stop crying! I think I'll sink into the sea of your tears."  
  
Donghae laughed and buried his face in Hyuk's neck and printed kisses on his left ear and sideburn and then whispered to him, "You are right! I love you."

 

  
Donghae movement made chills all over Hyuk's body so he closed his eyes and kissed Donghae's lips. 

The two were sinking in their own world.  
They didn't hear the cheers of their friends and the sound of taking pictures because they all hear the sound of their dancing heartbeat and their kisses sound to each other on their wet bodies.

 

 

 

  
Two hours before sunset,  
They went on date at a restaurant and were accompanied only by Donghae's brother. They booked a table overlooking the terrace, ate their favourite food, drank wine and talked to each other. Donghae's brother has seen them and felt it like a film playing so he picked up pictures of them.

 

  
After the sun went down, music played and Eunhae stood and danced while they were drunken. In the middle of their dance, they lost control of their feelings and kissed each other publicly but Donghae's brother saved the situation and dragged them out and all left to the hotel.  
  
Donghae's brother took them to Hyuk's room and went after closing the door and said to Donghae, "I'll stay in your room alone tonight! Good night Eunhae."  
Then he left them together.

 

  
  
In the room alone, they make love for the first time after a long break without stopped kissing each other, they were thirsty to taste some of their salivae more than anything. Donghae was stopping to whispering to him, "Please don't let this night go by quickly, let's take it slow until sunrise."  
Hyuk was hearing him and smiling, how he wanted the same thing.

 

 

 

 

  
  
A half hour before sunrise,  
They had finished and took a hot shower together, naked Donghae lay on Hyuk's body and kissed his neck in quick succession. Hyuk was playing with Donghae's wet long hair while kissing him long kisses.

 

  
Hyuk spoke after he put his head on Donghae's head and told him seriously, "We have to get married so our relationship settles and we can do it whenever we want!"  
Donghae nodded his head and responded to him, "I agree with you, when will we get married?"  
  
Hyuk extended his arm and took a small box from his shorts pocket and opened it and showed it to Donghae as he said, "If you accept me, we can marry whenever we want! We are in Hawaii that supports gay marriage."

Donghae smiled shyly and printed a kiss on his lips then replied, "Of course, I accept you!"

They wore it in their fingers and looked at each other smiling.

 

  
A moment passed, Donghae's smile disappeared as he asked, "What about our contract with SM? Our families?"  
"Now we have our own company, Label SJ, the terms of the contract is no longer scary. About our families, I think they'll accept our truth as they accept our closeness!"  
Donghae sighed and said, "I hope our families understand our situation and stand with us! Whenever I hear my mother hinting to me that she wants to see her grandchildren, I stay confused and wonder what to do."  
"For me, whenever I meet my relatives, they say they want to see me happy, they say that my emotional life will settle, but the strange thing that whenever I try to date a girl, I treat her as a friend or sister, I don't feel happy with her, I can't even think of having a sexual relationship with her! I can't imagine myself with her for the rest of my life! Just thinking of this frightens me, if I want this life to myself, I'll lose something, I fear your loss more than anything else," Hyuk said this and his tears were falling from his eyes on Donghae's hair. Hearing his words, Donghae also cried with him.

 

  
  
A minute of silence passed, Donghae spoke and asked, "Do I understand that you haven't had sex with a girl since our date in 2012?"  
Hyuk nodded his head and replied, "Yes .. I couldn't do it! What about you?"

 

  
Donghae turned his head away from Hyuk and told him, "I dated not a famous girl for a while, I was convinced at the time that it is better for us, to be friends only! One night, I brought her to her home but I preferred to accompany her and greet her mother because she loves me as an actor appear in the drama! "

 

  
Donghae hesitated to tell Hyuk but he apologized and then completed, "After entering her room and staying together for a while, I found myself in her arms, kissing her and she took off my clothes and then her clothes and then made me lay on the bed and took off my underwear. After I felt that my body was completely naked on her cold bed, and she tried to sit top of me, I pushed her and got up quickly."

  
Donghae embraced himself after remembering the situation and his tears fall on his cheeks as he tried to justify himself, "I don't know what happened to me! From that moment, I felt I was wrong but I couldn't do anything else!"

 

  
Hyuk was silent only listening to his intermittent words while his weeping, "The girl left me but I didn't care! And I dated another one after a while and she tried to kiss me but I kept my face away from her. We break up and I stayed for a while without go date. After a while, I told myself to try dating a man, it was during my trip to Los Angeles! I went out with a young man and we agreed quickly but when we booked a room in the hotel, I felt weird with him, only us! After each of us took off his clothes, I hesitated to approach him. I thought that he might transmit sexual diseases or something like that, so I got dressed and ran away from him!..."

 

  
Hyuk couldn't bear hide his anger any more, he cried and shouted in his face, "Why did you date a man from the beginning if you are afraid of the transmission of sexual diseases?  
Why did you reveal your body to all these lunatics?  
Why did you allow them to touch and take off your clothes in front of them?  
How dare you do all these things and not tell me before? Shouldn't you be, don't know, FUCKING OFF OR SOMETHING?"

  
  
Donghae tried to hug Hyuk and calmed him down as he apologized but Hyuk kept him away from him, got up from the bed, put on his clothes and collected his belongings, cursing and kicking everything on his way.  
"Where are you going?" Donghae asked him as he cried and Hyuk answered him, "Not your business! Don't even try to follow me!"

 

  
Hyuk left Donghae because he knew he was not alone, he had his brother and the manager on his way to take him and then leave for Seoul, but Hyuk didn't want to go back with them with this mood. He booked the nearest flight to Paris and went there.

 

  
  
Throughout his waiting period, he received messages of apology from Donghae and justification, but Hyuk only read it and didn't respond. Donghae wrote and told him that he wanted to experience that he lived a life as he thinks of their relationship would be only friendship for the future of their band, D&E, that he was afraid how will be its fate?!

  
He told him that he was afraid to talk about his date experiences because he was expecting him to be angry at him, but he decided to tell him because he didn't want to hide such a thing from him.

  
However, Hyuk just ignored him and went to Paris, walking between its streets, remembering these memories and drinking and dancing alone as crazy, and wondering how the end of this love would be? Are all lovers as them or he too obsessed with Donghae?

  
In Hyuk's mind, the story of his love with Donghae is beautiful, despite the pain they passed through, was punctuated by the painful longing for each other. He wants such a difficult relationship, which he challenges the world, that he can do what he wants to do and no one can stop him or force him to something he doesn't want!

 

He thinks because he is a good person, his heart wants to forgive Donghae and give him one more chance and his mind tries to teach him a lesson, so Donghae not repeat what he did, and raise Eunhyuk's jealous again!

  
And because he doesn't want to their relationship end painfully like this, he thought that what happened between them a simple disagreement because he didn't want any other person sees naked Donghae and that he'll continue to try to convince Donghae that they are in love with each other inevitably; because they were conscious or drunk, their truth was clear, their bodies and souls are looking for this love!

 

  
So, after his departure flight from Paris he looked at the city and said to himself, _'Love deserves another chance! I'll do what I can to make this love grow deep in our hearts!'_  
He took out his phone and took a selfie as he doing the signal that Donghae used to do in the pictures and sent it to him and said, "I'm on my way to Thailand! I'll meet you there and I'll talk to you face to face as soon as I arrive."

 

 

  
  
  
After all, after their concert in Thailand, and their return to Korea, they returned home together! Eunhae dispute whenever it seems strong but they are weakened when their eyes meet definitely!

 

 

No one expected of them to share their own vacation private pictures, but on the seven anniversary of D&E debut. The fans were surprised by their updates about the anniversary and they published awesome two pictures of them when they were in Hawaii.

 

 

 

  
  
It is likely that Donghae was trying to teasing Hyuk slightly by calling him, my friend. It seemed to the fans that Hyuk was angry with him because he didn't press heart to his post and didn't even wrote a comment despite the existence of the tag of his account.

 

Instead, Hyuk chose to reply to him by direct message...  
"I know that you liked it when I called you with 'Honey'... You still calling me, my friend, in your post, but well, I'll make you call me my dear one day... Now, I'll not comment on what you wrote, and even not press heart on the photo >,<"

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
.. Some words...

  
Well, maybe you expected to be there is EnD of this love story of dancers' Lovers, D&E, but the Eternal Tales is EnDless!

  
It's like a long candle that stays lighting for a while and blows out for a while and so on, but it stays stable in its place.

  
  
As well as for each one' place in the heart of the other!  
Whatever happens to them, they meet and values the time they spend together, doing the simple things they used to do together...

  
Like watching the sunrise every new year like what they did on January 1, 2019.

 

 

 

  
  
Eternal love such as sunrise after dark dawn, it keeps refreshing, spreads warmth, and gives hope and new life... Yesterday dispute followed by fertile love. It's a story that repeats daily!

**Author's Note:**

> Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://forms.gle/zU2p3U9ZkuZ7iDfTA)!


End file.
